Grades
by SuperSmashNinja
Summary: Teen students: Link, Sheik,Marth,Zelda,Mario, Luigi ,Peach, Ike, and Roy  attend the Super Smash Academy and grades are being given out.See who passed and who flunked...


**I own no characters...nothing at all.**

It was finally the last class of the day and it was Friday. That meant right after school backpacks would be thrown to the side and the weekend would begin,but since it was the last period, the brawlers felt as if they would never get out of of the fighters took the same class at the end of the day except the kids and pokemon. In addition to that ,it was a typing class-a class that you could easily pass in.

Mario, Peach, and Luigi sat at a table together doing some math problems. They already asked the teacher could they finish their last three problems and promised to get to their computer afterwards.

"What are complementary angles?" started Peach."That's easy- two angles that equal 90 degrees when ,it's your turn to do a problem."

"Let's-a go! Solve the following problem: 3x+4=?. x=10. The answer is 34 ,it's your go Luigi."

"Alrite-a. 3x+4=6x=2. Solve for x. That would equal to 2/3."

"Well that's enough. It's time to get back on our computers and type."

Peach, Mario, and Luigi walked over to their and Luigi often sat next to Sonic. While Peach decided to sit next to Zelda for the day.

"Hey,Peach."

"Hi, Zelda."

"Didja hear that we are suppose to be getting our grades for this class today?"

"No way! Seriously! Zelda ,you know I get nervous when the teacher gives out the grades."

"Don't worry.I'm sure you did great. Besides, did you forget who also takes this class with us? Ike and Roy."

Peach giggled at the thought and felt confident. Zelda was right. All the guys do is play Pinball and try to beat each others high score. 

"Hahahahahha. You and Link will never beat my high score." Roy stated . He was practically slamming the keys as he played his 7th round of Pinball.

"Oh yeah. Check this out.",said Ike."New high score,baby!"

"You cheated,Ike."

"No, I didn't Roy. I played the game fair and square right, Link? Link? Link!"

Link was sleeping again. He had tons of homework and he had to train Toony with the ways of the sword. Since Ike is Ike, he woke up the Hylian by screaming into his poor ears.

"I got a new high score ,Link!"

The loud scream woke the Hero out of his slumber. Drool covered Link's arm and the computer keyboards.

"Huh, yeah, sure,whatever." ,Link stated and went right back to sleep.

"Shouldn't you guys be typing in the program that was assigned to you?",said Sheik taking her seat next to Roy.

"Sheik, calm down. Who actually is sitting here doing this work anyways?",stated Roy still staring at the computer screen playing his game.

"Calm down. Roy, Ike, -you two are flunking this class!"

Roy and Ike looked confused and it took Link a while to process what Sheik just said into his mind.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do Ikey. You two willing to bet me. "

"You're on $50."

"Ike, that's a baby amount."said Roy."$150. Sheik is not gonna win this."

"$150 is reasonable. I'll have $300.I don't make bets where I know I'm gonna lose . I make bets where I know I will win."

**5 minutes later**

The teacher stood at the front of the class with a white sheet of paper with all of the brawlers' grades on it.

"Oh,Zelda."

"Peach,you passed . Don't worry."

The teacher called out the brawlers names and grades.

Mario-91

Luigi-90

Peach-95( I'm relieved now. Thanks,Zel.)

Zelda-96

Marth-94

Sheik-95

Link-90 (Even though he slept in class ,he still earned good grades.)

Roy -59

Ike-58

"How?",said Ike." I thought I passed."

"You thought wrong.",said Sheik." Now where is my $150."

Ike handed Sheik his half of the bet. She was happy now; easy money made in 5 was shocked...he was speechless..."I MADE A HIGHER F THAN IKE! YEAH!"

" Roy,we both failed."

"True, but my F is higher than your F."

"By one point."

"Don't matter. I still have a higher grade than you."

"It's an F!" Ike started to get a bit angry.

" A high F! Sheik, here is your $150. I'm glad to know that I am actually smarter than Ike."

The bell rung to go home. Roy walked out of the classroom-head held high.

Ike and Sheik walked down the hall on their way out of the school.

"You knew this,didn't you?"

"Yep!I looked on the teacher's desk. Hey, you want to know if you passed English?"

"No ,thanks. I'll pass.I'll just wait till Monday."

Sheik said to herself," Something doesn't seem right. Oh well. It'll come back to me eventually."

~Sheik was right. No one woke Link up to go home and he was still in the school teacher was half-way blind and didn't notice Link still sleeping when he turned off the lights and closed the door.


End file.
